


74. Out and About in Wales

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [74]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	74. Out and About in Wales

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : out and about in Wales**   
**players only. backdated to mid-July, while visiting Luke's parents and after[meeting his grandparents](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/9615.html).**

_warning for roleplaying underage sex, with both parties as teenagers_

"It really is beautiful here," Alex says, looking up at the gentle green slopes rising to their east. They've been out walking for a while, just meandering, really. It feels so damn good to simply relax and spend time with Luke, knowing that they've got no appointments to keep or schedules to stick to. "Did you appreciate it, growing up?" he asks, glancing at his lover as they walk. "Or were you just itching to get out?"

"A bit of both," Luke admits. "I loved getting out for walks with my gransha. He'd tell me all these stories and all about the trees and plants." He shrugs lightly, bumping into Alex as they walk. "I liked being with my family when we weren't going door-to-door and I liked being with my friends, but when I was being bullied or we were out working, I hated it. But you know, it never even occurred to me that I'd actually get out of here. Not when I was young. I thought you were just kind of stuck wherever you were born and there weren't many examples of anyone around here getting away."

"Ahh, gotcha." Alex nods. He's read about how Luke won a full scholarship to university fully on the merit of his talent, and the story still amazes him. "When you got to London and you were suddenly on your own, able to do whatever you wanted, did you go a little crazy? Or was it a gradual process, getting wilder?"

Luke laughs. "I went completely crazy, full out, the moment I got there," he says. " _But_ I was smart enough not to get into drugs and I knew my parents would kill me if I didn't come up with decent grades so I was really responsible at the same time." He shakes his head. Even he's not completely sure how he managed.

Grinning, Alex lets his hand brush against his lover's. "You were awfully cute back then," he teases. Although it's true. "I saw a picture of you... I think it was from around then."

Luke blushes. "I'll say this," he murmurs, grinning. "I got to drink for free every night."

"Yeah, I just bet you did," Alex murmurs, enjoying the high color on Luke's cheeks. He puts his hands in his pockets and, reminded, looks around. "Are we near any of your old make-out spots?"

"Well, my old school's down there," Luke says, pointing off in the distance, his cheeks growing even hotter. "And that whole row of trees where we walked home, that's along there too." Motioning a little to the right.

"Ah, good." Alex's grin might just be a smirk now. "Show me."

"Sir?"

Alex raises an eyebrow, stopping in his tracks to study his boy. "Is there a problem?"

Fuck. Luke shakes his head. "No, sir. No problem." Biting hard at his bottom lip as he leads Alex in that direction.

His gaze on Luke's ass, Alex follows close behind. They walk for maybe fifteen minutes more, carefully picking their way down the grassy slope and then into the trees. "This is good," he says, looking around like he might find a discarded condom wrapper in the dirt. "I like it."

God. Luke feels like a kid all over again, blushing over his shoulder as he comes to a stop and sort of shrugs, checking out the rest of the treeline to make sure no one's got the same idea.

Alex waits until his lover meets his eyes again, a sly grin on his face. "I brought you something."

Luke stares at Alex for a moment. "What?" he asks finally, warily, well-acquainted with that grin.

Digging in the pocket of his jeans, Alex pulls out a small item, then tosses it to Luke: a one-ounce tube of floral-scented hand lotion. Similar enough, he hopes, to the cream Luke mentioned when telling Alex the story of when he lost his virginity...

Catching the tube, Luke makes a face as he peers at it. What the...? He blinks hard, sheer shock rocking through him as he figures it out. "You're going to make me go home smelling of flowers?"

"You know, if you blush any hotter, you'll probably catch fire," Alex murmurs, completely delighted with his lover's reaction. He steps closer, grazing his knuckles over Luke's cheek. "Do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about being your first?"

"I'm guessing a lot?" Luke says, glancing at the tube again.

"That guy you were secretly watching in class, wondering just what it meant anytime he'd turn and sneak a glance at you," Alex murmurs, trying to paint a fantasy into being. "And then one day, you find yourself alone with him out here in the woods..."

Ohh fuck. Luke shoves the tube into his backpocket and runs a hand through his hair, scuffing the toe of his shoe in the dirt in front of him. "How'd you do on the science test?" he half-mumbles, just barely meeting Alex's eyes.

Alex watches Luke change right in front of his eyes, seeming almost to actually shrink. And so it takes him a stunned moment to catch up enough to respond. Was Luke shy in high school? Because Alex sure wasn't. "Good, I think. I mean, I didn't study that much, but I think I did okay." He puts his hands into his jeans pockets and leans back against a tree trunk, crossing his long legs at the ankles. And he's very openly staring at Luke. "I kind of like taking the rest of the day off, after a test. No more studying. I like to just fool around."

"Yeah? Doing what?" Luke asks, straightening a little under Alex's gaze, pretty certain he's not misreading the other boy's interest.

"Whatever." Alex shrugs, and his lips curve in a slow smile. "I saw you watching me."

Luke shrugs, that tell-tale blush rising high on his cheeks again. "I was just looking around," he says, because to admit otherwise, without being one hundred percent sure, that's just looking to get your face beat in.

Alex raises an eyebrow. He thinks he's getting a feel for this now. "You look around a _lot_ ," he points out, his voice teasing.

"So? So do you," Luke says, a little scared. Fuck. Alex is one of the most popular guys in school and he's _supposed_ to have a girlfriend. He scans the woods again, wondering if they're being watched.

"Yeah." Alex plays his tongue over his top lip, and goes for broke; he knows what everyone says about the Evans kid, anyway. "I like watching your mouth."

"Yeah?" Luke shoves his hands in his jeans pockets and moves a little closer. "Why?"

Slowly, Alex reaches out and comes so close to touching Luke's lips with his fingertip -- but he stops just short, his hand falling away. "I like thinking about your mouth wrapped around my cock," he says softly, a husky note coming into his voice. "You do that, right?" Fuck knows Alex's girlfriend pretty much never does.

Luke nods. Sucking Alex off has been his number one fantasy for months, pretty much tied with being fucked by Alex - the only difference being that he's actually sucked someone off before. Still... "What about Megan?" he asks. "Why don't you get her to do it?"

"She doesn't like it," Alex murmurs, and it's crazy how easy it is to put himself back in the mindset of a teenager, memories swirling around him like mist. "She says I'm too big for her mouth."

Luke almost moans right there and then, his knees going weak at the thought. "You won't tell anyone?" he says, knowing he'd be crazy to believe any promise Alex makes but maybe, just maybe, he might actually mean it. Especially if he ever wants it to happen again.

Alex quickly shakes his head, suddenly so on edge that it seems Luke might actually go for this. But _tell_ anyone? Fuck, no.

Taking another step closer, Luke looks up at Alex, right into his eyes. "Will you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Alex shrinks back against the tree, surprised as much by the question as by Luke's sudden boldness. "Why?" he asks, but he's already reaching out and grabbing Luke's wrist, pulling him close once more.

"Because, I know I can trust you if you'll kiss me," Luke whispers, glancing away, his cheeks hot again. It's why Jamie was his first.

 _I'm not asking you to trust me_ , Alex thinks, but if this is what it takes to get the other boy's mouth on his cock, then it'll probably be worth it. And it probably won't hurt. "Okay," he mutters, and tentatively leans down to press his lips to Luke's.

Luke kisses back, closed mouth but firm. A real kiss. "Okay," he nods then, sliding one hand between them, feeling Alex's cock through his jeans.

Alex's breath catches in surprise, and he shivers with response. Suddenly he doesn't know where to put his hands -- if he puts them on Luke, might that be a little too much touching? Instead he lets them fall to his sides, and leans his weight back against the tree trunk once more.

Holy hell. Megan wasn't kidding. At least not as far as Luke can tell from feel alone. He unzips Alex's jeans, pushing them open at the sides, breath catching hard at the sight of his cock. "You said she won't suck you off. Does she let you fuck her with this?" he asks, sliding the palm of his hand over the thick already swollen length of it.

"Yeah, but... like, partway," Alex replies, staring down at Luke's hand. _It hurts_ , his girlfriend has told him, more than once, like that doesn't make Alex feel like the king of the assholes... And honestly, it makes him fucking resentful. "Have you ever been fucked?"

Luke shakes his head, trailing his fingers over the soft silky skin, revelling in the hardness beneath.

 _Fuck_. That settles that, Alex figures, and his lips compress briefly in disappointment. If Luke's never had a cock up his ass before, then surely he won't want Alex's to be the first... It's pretty much impossible to stay disappointed, though, with Luke touching him. At all. "But you've done this before?" he asks, just wanting to be sure.

Luke nods and slowly drops to his knees, moaning softly as Alex's cock gives up that first drop of precome, the liquid glistening at the tip. He wraps his hand around the base and licks, tongue curving to scoop it up, his own cock throbbing roughly between his thighs.

"Oh, fuck." Alex's body jerks with a shock of lust, his hand hovering just above Luke's head. He wants to touch, god, wants to find out if that thick dark hair feels as silky as it looks.

Luke twirls his tongue around the tip, licking into it, working the first few inches in and out of his mouth, getting it good and wet.

Okay, so Alex has had a lot of blowjobs over the past few years -- enough to know how rare this one is. Luke looks like he's actually enjoying this, as opposed to doing it just for Alex's benefit. Like, no ulterior motives. And Alex finally, tentatively, lets his fingers comb gently through Luke's hair.

The touch comes as a surprise and Luke jerks back, afraid that something else might be coming before he realizes Alex just wants to touch him. "Sorry," he whispers, glancing upwards before reaching for Alex's hand and putting it back on his head, his cock taken deeper into his mouth as he resumes the blowjob, licking and sucking, his teeth gently grazing the rigid flesh.

Alex hesitates, but then pets Luke some more, quickly becoming more comfortable with it when it seems Luke might actually invite the caress. "You're really good at this," he murmurs, staring down at the younger boy on his knees, and struggling against the urge to just shove his cock deeper into that wet welcoming heat.

Luke blushes hot and takes Alex even deeper, moaning as that huge fucking cock hits the back of his throat, his nose buried against Alex's groin.

"Oh, Christ." Alex breathes the words like a prayer. It seems that, for once, the schoolyard rumors are true, and Alex wonders just how many other guys Luke has practiced on, to get so good at this. He realizes that he really doesn't fucking care. Cautiously - ready to stop in an instant - he begins to rock his hips, a moan spilling from his throat.

Echoing the moan, his cock throbbing something fierce now, Luke bobs his head with Alex's thrusts, taking every last inch every single time.

 _Holy fuck!_ Alex can hardly believe what he's seeing -- what he's feeling. Abruptly he drops his hands to Luke's shoulders and shoves him back, gasping, "I'm going to come."

Panting softly, Luke stares at Alex for a moment, making up his mind. "You can come in my mouth or you can try fucking me. Up to you," he says with a shrug, like it doesn't really matter to him either way. Like he hasn't been dreaming about Alex's cock in his ass for months.

Try? It might just be the operative word. And Luke's mouth... Torn with indecision for a moment, Alex drops to his knees on the forest floor. He grabs fistfuls of Luke's shirt and yanks him in close, plundering the boy's mouth with his tongue. Tasting himself.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, pressing close and rubbing shamelessly against him. Never in his wildest dreams did Alex actually respond like this.

Near frantic now, Alex fumbles with the fly of Luke's jeans. "Get these down," he orders, even as he closes his hand around the small tube of lotion. He's got a vague idea of how to prepare Luke's ass for him... He's never done this with a guy before. For that matter, not with a girl either.

"How do you want me?" Luke asks, not even waiting for an answer before he's shoving his jeans down around his knees and turning, his bare ass in the air, the warm wind tickling his hole.

"Oh, fuck," Alex mutters, staring again. _Oh. Fuck._ He squeezes lotion onto his fingers, then hesitantly reaches out to rub one fingertip over Luke's hole. He gasps at the intense heat, and more fluid beads up on the head of his cock. "Tell me if..." _If I'm doing it wrong_ , Alex thinks. "You know, if it hurts."

Luke shakes his head, moaning softly at the touch. "There's no way it won't," he says, looking over his shoulder. "But I'll tell you to stop if it's too much."

Well, shit. That makes Alex even less certain about all this. "I want this to feel good for you," he says quietly, working just the tip of his finger in and out of Luke's hole. Watching Luke's eyes.

"Well, that does," Luke confesses, pushing back. "More..."

 _More?_ Alex wonders. But he pushes his finger in deep, then pulls it all the way out, watching in fascination as Luke's hole closes tight once more. Next he presses two fingers inside, trying to figure out exactly which bit of this process Luke wants more of.

It's kind of like when he fingers himself only better, hotter, knowing it's Alex. Alex with those _long_ fingers... God. Luke moans and pushes back again, fucking himself on them, his cock full and aching, swinging between his thighs.

"Fuck," Alex whispers reverently. It is just so fucking sexy, watching Luke move on him, watching Luke _take_ from him. Knowing he really wants this. Alex pushes a dab of handcream inside Luke's hole, rubbing it slowly into the muscle. And thinking that this is fun, much as it makes him ache -- but that there's no fucking way they'll ever manage to fit his cock in that tight passage.

Luke moans long and low, fingers curling into the grass and dirt beneath him. "Put the rest on your cock," he tells Alex, glancing over his shoulder again, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure.

The impact of that glance shocks through Alex like a thunderbolt. Damn, does _anyone_ have the power to tell Luke no, once he's turned those big gorgeous eyes on them? Alex is pretty sure he'd stroll blithely to his own damnation just now if Luke invited him to. His breath shudders out and he shoves his jeans down to his knees, slathering his cock with lotion.

"Just go slow, okay?" Luke says, fear warring with arousal as he watches Alex. "Let me tell you when you can go deeper."

"...Okay." Alex has his doubts on that score. Slow??? He presses his thumb against Luke's hole, coaxing it open. The first touch of his cock against that hot flesh nearly sends him flying over the edge; he groans and tries to - slowly - push inside.

Luke whines, cock dripping almost constantly now. He pushes back, crying out as something gives and the head pops through that first tight ring of muscle, his legs shaking. "Oh, fuck..."

Alex growls and tips his face to the sky, digging his fingers into Luke's hips. He shudders with the cost of self-control. If Luke weren't showing with his body right now how much he wants this, Alex might pull away entirely... That's what he tells himself, anyway. Because it fucking terrifies him to think that he might just shove himself inside and _take_ , no matter what Luke wanted at all.

"Just stay there. Don't move," Luke blurts out, whimpering as he pushes back, forcing his body open, his hole to stretch, taking Alex deeper.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Alex mutters, gritting his teeth. It's impossibly tight, like at any second Luke might tear, staining Alex with his blood. But it's so damn good, the intense heat nearly overwhelming, and the knowledge, the forbidden intimacy of what they're doing beats wildly at Alex's brain.

Oh god. Luke pushes back for what seems like forever, feeling like he's being torn in two, crying out as he takes inch after inch, his cock jerking despite the pain. Finally he stops, biting at his bottom lip, his nails packed with dirt. "How much more?" he whispers.

"That's... fine. It's enough, I mean." Alex swallows hard and stares down, his eyes devouring the sight. Oh, god. He is _inside_ Luke, not a single barrier between them, and it blows his goddamn mind. "Are you okay?"

Luke nods, but, "It's not enough," he insists, demanding, "How much more?"

"Like, that much," Alex answers, but doesn't actually hold his hand out to show any kind of comparison. Before he can second-guess himself he slips his hands around Luke's thighs and yanks him back, burying himself fully inside the other boy with a strangled gasp. He sits back on his heels and hugs Luke to him, trying desperately to breathe.

Eyes going wide and blind on a piercing cry, Luke trembles in Alex's hold. "Oh, fuck," he chokes out, moaning, the feeling of fullness almost too much.

"Shhh," Alex whispers, blindly attempting to soothe. It's what he'd do for anyone, isn't it? And anyway, it's pretty impossible right now for him to think about how he's supposed to be not-tender with Luke because he's so not-gay... How could there be such artificial social barriers between them when this feels so fucking right? He nuzzles Luke's throat, pressing kiss after soft kiss to his skin. "Shh, now."

Luke lets Alex soothe him, stunned by the other boy's gentleness. "It's okay," he whispers when the pain's dulled and the pleasure's started to grow again with the pressure of Alex's cock against that place inside him. "You can move now."

"Okay," Alex whispers back, but he's still for a long moment more, simply holding Luke in the quiet of the woods. Then he slowly starts to move, rocking his hips and easing deeper, then back. And then deeper again.

"Oh god," Luke moans, head falling back against Alex's shoulder. "You feel so good..." Better even than he'd ever imagined.

It feels better than good. It feels fucking incredible. Alex muffles a groan against Luke's throat, pleasure washing through him like light and filling him to his fingertips. The way Luke's body surrounds him, accepts him -- that alone, _fuck_. Alex slides his hands up beneath Luke's shirt and gently rubs his nipples, wanting to make it even better for him, give him as much as he can.

The touch lights him on fire, the loosening of Alex's hold on him giving Luke room to move. He lifts some and drops, crying out softly, then does it again, higher, harder. Arches his back, pushing his chest forward for more, his cock bobbing between his thighs, hard and aching... aching so badly...

"Oh, god." Alex drops one hand behind him to brace in the dirt. "Luke, I... I'm going to come," he says on a gasp, reeling at the tight clench of Luke's body, again and again. "Touch yourself," he manages to bite out, and already he feels the first tremors shivering through him, "come with me!"

Luke doesn't hesitate. He wraps one hand around his cock, barely managing a stroke before his orgasm slams through him, hole clamping down even tighter on Alex's cock. Spurt after spurt painting the ground in front of him.

Ducking his head Alex smothers a moan against Luke's shoulder, his lips smearing against the thin cotton t-shirt. He rocks into that tight body again, again, trying to draw out every last aftershock, until he's so melted with pleasure that he can't hold them up anymore. Bracing on his elbow Alex lies back in the dirt, easing out of Luke in the process. Then he reaches out a hand to pull the other boy close once more.

It hurts when Alex pulls out and Luke whimpers but when Alex pulls him close, he goes, curling into him, weirdly trusting the other boy to keep him safe.

Alex wraps his arms around Luke and simply lies like that for long moments, acutely aware of the weight of Luke's body against his, the hitch of his chest when he breathes in. "Did I hurt you?" he whispers, even though he knows Luke came, so it couldn't have been _all_ bad -- Alex needs to hear that it's okay now, that the boy is okay. That Alex didn't fuck him up and leave him with a dark world of regret.

Luke shakes his head, burying his face against Alex's neck, his cheeks hot with embarrassment at how eager he'd been. "No," he whispers. It's not the complete truth. It did hurt, but god help him, even that felt incredible. "It felt good. Really good."

Those words... they loosen a knot of shame hidden somewhere deep in Alex's chest, and he gasps softly at the sudden relief. God, he hadn't even realized, not consciously, how deep the scars from his first time ran. The guilt he's been carrying for more than fifteen years over hurting his friend, too late to apologize and explain he never meant to at all. He screws his eyes shut, trying to blink back a sudden rush of tears that he's so completely unprepared for. "Thank you."

Luke lifts his head to look at Alex. The way he has his eyes clenched shut, his body gone rigid, is completely at odds with his words but Luke _thinks_ he maybe knows what this is about -- and he knows Alex won't want to talk about it. That this is enough. "You're welcome," he whispers. "Thank _you_." Curling back in close, his head against his lover's chest.  



End file.
